Nalu Fluff Week 2018
by KarinStalker24
Summary: It's Nalu Fluff Week. Natsu and Lucy will live differents lives, all as fluffy and funny as the others.
1. Bonus day 01 - Candy Colourful

**It's my first submission to this Nalu Fluff Week! Hope it fits the theme. Please, inform me if there are mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Candy/Colourful**

Look at that ! That delicate hourglass figure brightly shone in the light of the sun. That plump body bouncing flexibly between two single fingers. The unique colour of the small gold bear reflected in the sunlight like an expensive and rare jewel. It is beautiful, mesmerizing for the eyes of his beholder. She popped the tiny candy into her mouth, closing her glossed lips and her starry eyes in the process, letting the burst of acidity paint her tastebuds into the most beautiful artwork.

Aaah... How life would be without candies ? Lucy doesn't know and doesn't want to know. The sugary treats are all she wanted in life. Plump gold bears, sticky caramels, salivating lolipops, long licorice bands, tasty chewing-gums... She wants to tastes them all. Candies are so addictive, so colourful. She can't seems to end eating them. She loves them. Perhaps that's why she was friend with the boy with cotton candy hair.

That boy, man really, is named Natsu Dragneel. He's the popular troublesome pyromaniac that had set the school on fire last year during a chem lab class. And he didn't even got suspended ! Perhaps it's an advantage to have the headmaster as a parent figure. Anyway, he was the most popular guy of the Fairy Tail High School along with all his friends. From the directive class representant Erza Scarlet to friendly Mirajane Strauss, passing by cold Grey Fullbuster and delinquent Gajeel Redfox. Not to forget Loke, Lisanna, Levy, Jellal, Wendy... Too much people ! And she, Lucy Heartfilia, is one of them. Best friend of Natsu Dragneel nevertheless. He's charming, strong, adventurous, and the best of all is that his hair are so soft to the touch she can caress them all day long.

" Oi, Lucy ! "

A voice broke out her train of thought. She turned to see her best friend running towards her. He stopped before her, panting with his hands on his knee, displaying his fluffy hair for her eyes to see. Her hand twitched. She wants to touch them. She shook off the thought.

" Natsu ? What's happening ? "

" Nothing much. " He grinned. " I just wanted to see you. You weren't there yersterday. "

The young lady blushed at the phrase. How comes he can say something like that without being at least embarrassed ?

" I told you I had a dentist appointment. " Lucy pouted. Did he ever listen to her ? That's so frustrating.

" Ah ! Oooops... Sorry, I forgot. It seems like you're always going to the dentist's. " Natsu bashfully scratched his head.

The ring resonated throughout the school, advertising the students that class will start in five minutes. As the two classmates started to enter the school's building, Lucy turned towards her friend with a serious face.

" Obviously ! I have to take care of my teeth. I wouldn't be as pretty as I am now if I had bad teeth and therefore an ugly smile. " She explained, showing her pearly white teeth in the process.

" Or you could slow down on the candies ? " Natsu suggested warily.

" Never... " She deadpanned. " I would never abandon my sweets like that. That would be pure betrayal ! " The girl failed to notice the smirk surfacing on the face of her friend.

" You're ready to do anything and everything for candies, right ? "

" Of course ! " She pumped, proud to be what she is. A candy lover.

" Ke ke ke... "

" Uuuh Natsu ?.. "

She felt goosebumps forming on her skin. This cackle and mischievous smile mean bad omen in her dictionnary. What will he make her do this time ? Please, nothing too scary ! She had nightmares almost every nights after the last bout he made her do. But Natsu is a man without any limits, even for his best friends, and you can expect anything from him. So, when he opened his mouth again, she brassed herself for the worst.

" I want you to help me set up a trap for the Ice Princess during the Hanami Festival... "

" What ?! You're serious ! Juvia just got him to go with her. I'll never ruin her day for your own little pleasure, and... " She shouted, indignated.

" I promise you an entire year of gold bears. "

She twitched. Out of all sweets existing on earth, Gold bears are the must of the must. One entire year of the sweet little thing. Drool started to sip out of her lips, dripping slowly towards the ground. Her dazed eyes told Natsu everything he wanted to know. She's caught. She can't escape from such temptation.

" So, deal ?"

Natsu's question broke her out of her dream-like trance. Lucy realised that she drooled and quickly wiped it with her sleeve. Seeing her friend grinning like a madman at the prospect of pulling the greatest prank on his frienemy made her almost regret immediatly the fact that she nodded and sealed the deal with an handshake.

Poor Grey and Juvia.

* * *

Dusk is mesmerizing from this side of Magnolia, up on the little hill in the east, just before the stands of the Hanami Festival. The perfect spot for a romantic date with the love of your life. Too bad, Lucy is stuck with an idiotic pyromaniac that only motivation in life is to be an execrable brat to everybody in the vicinity.

When she arrived, he told her he already finished the preparation for the trap and that they could stroll around while waiting for the right time. Lucy wondered why he bribed her with tons of candies when he already finished his project before she even was here. Not that she complained. Setting up traps is always the most difficult part in Natsu's plans. But now that there's nothing to do, he asked her to take a walk together to find the future victims of his feat. Lucy was sorry for Juvia and Grey. The beautiful evening date that her friend got after all theses rejections was going to be utterly crashed by Natsu and herself.

Whaaa ! Why did she said yes again ?!

Ah, yes... For a year of Gold bears.

" Say Natsu ? "

" Hmmm... "

" How did you get the one year of Gold bears deal ? " She asked while the pink-haired man choked on his spit.

" Uuuh... You see... " He scratched his head, avoiding her questioning stare that was gradually transforming into a glare.

" I hope your offer was serious. " She gritted her teeth. " Otherwise, I will have no other solutions than pull off your prank and punish you for trying to ruin a perfect date with my help. You know that Juvia waited for an eternity for this to happen. And I know that Erza won't be as forgiving on you as she is without my defense."

" Gulp ! "

" So ? " She blinked her eyes innocently, as if the demonic aura that she materialised seconds before was just his imagination.

" Ahem... " Natsu coughed into his scarf. " It's not that I don't have that offer... It's just that I... hum... I have something, perhaps, better than that. " He sheepishly mumbled.

" What could be better than candies ? " She wondered ironically.

" That ? "

She snapped back, looking at the direction Natsu pointed. Before her eyes stood a gigantic tent. Colours were everywhere on the tissues, like a rainbow painted in the clear blue sky. It was magnificent. She approached it and slowly spreaded the curtains, revealing towers upon towers of multiple sorts of sweets and candies from all over the world. They were all aligned and sorted per country, flavours and colours. It was paradise. The paradise of all candy lovers.

" Wha-What is that ? Natsu ? "

The young woman faced her friend who stayed behind. A pinkish hue was obviously forming on his cheeks, but that didn't stop a cheeky smile to develop on his tanned face.

" Surprise ! " He grinned, now red in the face, his embarrassment clearly seen despite the low light coming from the lanterns of the ceiling.

" What ? " She blinked, unaware of her other friends quietly coming from behind her and hiding behind the bushes. A perfect scene to the inside of the tent.

" I wanted to surprise you. "

" But... Why ? And the prank against Grey ? And Juvia's date ? And my full year of candies ? "

While the girl was flailing her arms around, totally panicked, Natsu was observing her with a soft smile. Yep ! It was a really good idea in the end...

Before the end.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily in and out before opening his mouth once again.

" It's a surprise for you. You will be able to take all theses candies home after tonight. "

The girl stopped making a fool of herself and listened to her friend. Natsu was serious, which was extremely rare. Ever since she met him, she's had only ever seen him get serious a handful of time. And it was never pretty. A serious Natsu is a matter that shouldn't be taken as a joke.

" It's a... I wanted to... "

He sighed. It looks like it will be more complicated than he planned.

" It's to thank you. " There. He said it.

" What ? "

" I wanted to thank you for becoming my best friend during all these high school years. "

" But... I was there only for, like, two years and a half. "

" Yeah, perhaps... But it felt longer to me. You appeared out of nowhere and became our most trustful friend. I know that the others are all agreeing with me. "

Behind the teens, all hidden heads nodded in harmony.

" You were friendly, helpful and forgiving to a fault. You made us very happy. Everybody loves you and so... We wanted to make you happy in return. So, here, all theses candies for you and only you. "

By now Lucy was crying. Her heart was filled with warmth. It has been a long time since she felt as much love coming from people. Her estranged father wasn't innocent on this matter. No ! No reminiscing the past right now. She shook her head, listening again on her friend speech.

" And I also wanted personally to thank you for being here at my side. "

The group of people that had slowly come out of its hiding, assuming that the speech they all prepared was finished, stopped right in its track when hearing this new bout of phrase. They waited two seconds before returning stealthily into the shadows.

" Always. Even during my feats. You kept being by my side. I know that I'm not the easiest guy out there. And even so since Igneel's death. But you had your own demons and kept coming to me like you weren't hurt yourself. I was – am – very grateful. And now that the finals are approaching and that we will be in different universities next year... Damn me for failing your uni's entry exams ! I really hope that you will keep being my friend. Forever if possible. Because I don't know how to live without... "

" Of course I will be your friend forever ! "

She jumped into his surprised arms, squeezing the life out of him with all her might. Tears were dripping down her face in fountains. All their friends came out of their hiding, eyes moist, for a massive hug. They surrounded the duo, surprising Lucy of their presences, and tackled the both of them for hugs. Even Gajeel went for it.

They didn't know how much Natsu would miss his best friend after school ended. But they knew that a duo like their will survive whatever life will be throwing at them. After all...

It's better when they're together.

* * *

" Hey – munch – Natsu... Munch..What did the teacher wanted from you ? "

" They received a letter from your future uni but addressed to me. Are these crocodiles so good ? "

" Yes, very... "

" Did you write your name instead of someone's else again, Natsu ? "

" O-Of course not Erza... It must be a mistake. "

" Tch... They're not you Flame-Brain. You must have done something to them during the exams. "

" Juvia agrees with Grey-sama ! "

" I didn't do anything, Ice Princess ! "

" Stop it with the sama ! Gyaargh ! "

" Geehee ! You set fire to something ? "

" Of course not ! Idiot ! "

" What did you say ?! "

" Shhhhh ! I'm reading the letter. "

" ... "

" So what does it says, Levy ? "

" Wait a minute, Erza. "

" Munch munch munch, nothing concerning me I hope ? "

" Uuuh.. Natsu ? "

" Yes ! "

" They made a mistake during the selection process and mixed up letters. "

" So what ? "

" You're accepted in Lucy's uni. "

" … "

" ... "

" ... "

" What ? "


	2. Day 01 - Confession

**Day 01 of Nalu Fluff Week! Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Summary: Natsu is lost. He never ever confessed before in his life. And he's so inexperienced that he asked advice from the concerned herself and confessed without realising.**

* * *

 **Confession**

" Gaaah ! Happy ! What do I do ?! "

" I don't know Natsu... Pffff ! "

" Don't dare laugh in my face ! It's serious ! "

" Pfff, as serious as your loooove for Lucy can be... "

" Grraaaah ! Don't remind me ! "

" But, seriously, you should just confess already. "

" What ? "

" Yes ! After all you've been pinning for her for years. Everybody know that. Okay, I'm going to the guild. Meet me when you've figured this out. "

The Exceed unfolded his wings and flew out of the little house bordering the forest in direction of Fairy Tail, letting the desesperate Fire Dragon Slayer on his own.

Natsu gripped his hair in frustration. Nobody wanted to help him with his problem which was, as Happy said, his love for his partner and best friend Lucy. He fell in love with her without even realising it and, now that he (finally) aknowledged his feelings, nobody wanted to help him confess. Seriously ! He isn't the least bit experienced in these sort of things. Love didn't interested him one bit until he discovered that the unusual feelings he had for his partner was just that : love. Since then, he tried to find a way to tell her without freaking her out. Lucy is known for panicking at the mere prospect of a romantic interest. But, no ! All he got from his friends was the advice to tell her, kiss her, fuck her (thanks Wakaba) and nothing more. Though, now that he thinks about it, he only asked the guys and not the girls. Girls are more trustful in these matters. Yeah... He will go ask a girl.

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms after finishing the last sentence of her new chapter. This novel was quite good in her opinion. She hopes that Levy will find it as interessing as the last one. She stood up, deciding a good bath would be greatly appreciated, and started going through her wardrobe to find a new pyjama. The night started to settle slowly. The activities she can hear from her apartment were starting to quiet down. She wrote longer than she thought. She would not be able to go to the guild today, hence the decision to take a pyjama other than an outfit for going outside. When she turned around she screamed, surprising the visitor that entered through her window.

" Kyaaaaaaah ! NATSU ! What are you doing here ?! "

" Ouch, my ears... Could you quiet down Lucy ? Uh ? Nevermind... "

The fuming face of Natsu's friend got hotter and redder as she listened to his complaint. How dare he comes here without permission ? Through her window no less ? And asking her to quiet down ?! As she opened her mouth, ready to throw him out while cursing profanities to him, he beat her out by speaking again.

" I need your help... "

" What ? "

" I need your help. "

" For what ? "

" Love matters. "

At that, Lucy's brain froze. Love ? Natsu wanted help for love matters. She looked through the window behind Natsu's back. No. The world was still standing. No apocalypse in view. She stared into his eyes, wondering if it was a joke. But no, he was as serious as he could be.

" What do you want, Natsu ? "

" I want to confess but I don't know how. It's really frustrating. And the others weren't good help. They wanted me to just say it, kiss and.. Bleuarg, fuck. No way I'm doing that ! "

" Agreed, don't just go to a girl and do these things. All you will get is a punch in the face. "

" I know. Seriously ! As if I was able to just go up to you and kiss you out of nowhere, you won't talk to me ever again. " Natsu ranted, throwing his arms around.

" ... "

" Fuck you is out of context. I even think that would be considered badly by everyone. The guys are so stupid ! And they know that it's you that I'm supposed to do it to. They knew of my feelings even before me and didn't even bother to tell me. What a bunch of moron ! I'm not taking the risk of Erza's blades chopping me off. " He shivered at the single idea of Erza preparing his doom.

" ... "

" And I don't think that you would just want me to say it out of nowhere. You're reading romance novels constantly. You want one of those big declaration that makes people cry. But you're also Lucy of Fairy Tail, that doesn't fear anything thrown at you, except when you panic everytimes someone has an interest for you. No. I really don't think you want to hear something like that, do you Lucy ? "

" ... "

The girl was silent, wide-eyed in front of him. What did he say to make her freeze like that ? He thought back on what he said. His mind clicked. Fire and smoke started coming from his head, his face crimson red. He turned his head away from her. Realising that he just designed her as his love interest, and told her about his feelings without thinking, made him thoroughly embarrassed. He's never been as embarrassed in his life than now.

" Gaaaah ! What idiot comes and confess like that ?! I'm sorry ! I take it back ! You never heard anything ! I... "

Shuffling sounds came from the celestial mage's side, cutting the dragon slayer mid-rant. He looked at his friend. In shock, she released the clothes that she kept in her arms all this time. A deep red blush was painted on her still shocked face, but he could see something else in her eyes.

Acceptance.

She isn't going to reject him or makes him feel bad. She shook her head a little bit, before settling her eyes into his. It was a look of sheer determination.. and love. She stepped into his arms, hugging him softly while he stood there like a statue. Love ? It seems like he isn't the only one.

" Wh-What ? "

" You idiot ! " She mumbled into his chest before lifting her head, looking deeply into his iris. " You couldn't you just do it like everyone else, right ? "

He nodded. No need for words. Their feelings were so clear that they could sense it in the air. Her eyes were moistening. His too. They stayed there, hugging each other happily and in love together.

It was not that bad after all. They could have had something entirely different and have it gone bad. But they are Natsu and Lucy, and they understand each others like no others. No need for fancy things and rehearsed confessions. A single eye-contact and no filter on their mind works just fine.

* * *

" Say Natsu ? "

" Yeah ? "

" Why did you want help to confess to me ? "

" I wanted to surprise you with your dream confession but no guys wanted to help me seriously. So I thought a girl would be more enthusiastic. "

" But... If you wanted to ask a girl.. Why did you come to me first if I'm the one the confession is destined to ? "

" Oh crap... "


	3. Day 02 - Kisses

**Summary: They can be bitter, angry, loving, sweet or sad. But the kisses they shares together are all he want to do when she wakes up.**

 **Associated with the Protection theme. So this is the first part of a two-shot.**

 **Rating: K+ (perhaps M)**

* * *

 **Kisses**

She was peaceful in her sleep. After all these intense efforts, she deserved a little pause. Natsu observed quietly his wife resting in her hospital bed. Sitting beside her bed, the pink-haired man was thankful all of it was finished. He doesn't think he wanted to see her in this state anytimes soon. She was thoroughly tired and has been sleeping for hours now. He was a little worried, but has faith in his wife's strenght. How far they've come since the day they met at Hargeon...

It's hadn't been easy at the beginning. Lucy was just a newbie at the time and Natsu wasn't that much interested to her. He was just going to bring her to his family and let her adjust on her own to their crazy antics. But she joined him on his quest to save Macao and he discovered that she wasn't just a Fairy Tail fangirl. She was strong, kind and a little bit – scratch that – very weird. So he decided, along with Happy, to make her their partner. Team Natsu was born. They have gone on countless missions, further accompanied by Erza, the Ice-freak, Wendy and Carla. It was so exciting. It still is, even if most of them have their own life to take care of now.

Grey and Juvia finally got together years ago and married later leading to the birth of their children. Erza and Jellal were slower in that prospect. They were constantly beating around the bushes before Jellal finally got the balls to ask her hand in marriage. Good luck Jellal.. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Wendy took matters in her own hands and decided to form a team with Azuka and Romeo when the little girl became of age to go on mission.

As for them, Natsu and Lucy were their usual friendly bunch. With Happy, they were always bantering and teasing each others. To the frustration of the guild members, they took their sweet time before announcing they were getting together as an official couple. Mira cried of joy that day and the bet was won by none other than Happy. Obviously, he would have known better than the others since he was always with them.

Being a couple didn't change much of their routine. They still went on mission together, ate together, slept together and laughed together. There were just a little bit of extras in the bed and they kissed a lot more. Not that they kissed anybody before forming a couple but they wanted to experiment a lot. And a lot, they did. Any situation is appropriate for a kiss whether they are bitter, angry, loving, sweet or sad. And boy... How there were instances were these kisses were welcomed.

* * *

" I've had enough of you ! "

" What ?! You're serious ? I should be the one complaining. I've been away for months and the first thing you say to me is : " _Hey Natsu, I hope you didn't destroy anything during your mission._ " I think I have all the right to call you an hypocrite since you destroy as much as me during mission! "

" I destroy much less buildings than you and you know it. Besides, I'll have you know that you wreck nearly all the towns and cities we visit whereas I do as much as break a wall. "

" Dixit the girl that sanked a boat on Hargeon the first day we met... "

" Hey ! That wasn't it, this was Aquarius' doi – smooch... "

He kissed her with all the anger and bitterness he felt at the moment. He knows he is a literal monster of destruction sometimes but that doesn't make the comments any less painful, especially when they come from his girlfriend. It was the worst. He hated when they were fighting. She kissed him back a few seconds later, totally distracted by the roughness of his lips on hers. When he broke the kiss and hugged her while apologising, she responded by another kiss. This time it was sweeter.

* * *

They always found that the kisses after a quarrel were especially good, but not as good as the needy kisses given while making love. They don't sleep together as much as other couples. They don't find it that necessary. It doesn't mean that their lovely sessions aren't full of passion. On the contrary, they tend to get wilder than dragons (no puns intended). What he prefers in these moments are the afterglow kisses. When they're all sweaty and satiated from their lovemaking, they kiss softly, rugged lips from the earlier primal assaults, and cuddling together under the sheets of Lucy's bed – scratch that – their bed. These intimate moments are his favourites. He is the sole one who can see Lucy in this light and he plans to keep it that way.

* * *

It was already pretty dark at night. The usually pretty animated city of Magnolia was silent and peaceful in the glow of the moon and stars. Inside an apartment located near the river, two young people were breathing rather laboriously. They were splayed on the bed of the girl, as naked as a newborn. The proof of their earlier activities slowly sipping out of the girl's flower. Natsu turned his head towards his partner and girlfriend. She was panting and flushing a bright red with a soft smile painting her lips. She sensed his stare and turned to him, the smile still in place. Lucy's lips looked so kissable he didn't resist one bit from reaching down and deposing his own on hers. They kissed softly for what seemed like hours. Their lips delicately wrapping around one anothers, tongues going out of their caverns to meet. They stopped a while after, gazing lovingly at each other. At that moment, Natsu knew.

" Marry me. "

" What ? "

Lucy was shell shocked. He could see that on her face. Instantly, he regretted asking her like that. Perhaps she wanted something more romantic than a question asked late at night after sex. She's an avid reader of romantic novels.

" Of course she would want a romantic proposal, you idiot ! " Natsu scolded himself inwardly.

" Ah ! I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't want... "

" Yes... "

" Uh ? What ? "

" I say yes, Natsu. "

" Yes ? "

" To your proposal, you big dummy ! " She smiled affectionately. No hint of mockery in her eyes, just pure love. " Yes, I will marry you. "

The man blushed and grinned like no tomorrow while earing this answer. He's so lucky to have her at his side forever and ever. He didn't even resisted the urge to kiss her senseless once more, leading them to a second round of night activities.

* * *

These kisses were proof of their love and happiness with each other, but this wasn't just that. They were also a soothing medicine in bad moments.

* * *

" Snif, snif... "

" Lucy... It'll be okay. It'll be okay. "

" B-but.. How could it be okay ? What if I screw everything up ? Or-or... "

" Shhhh... It's okay. I'm here with you. I don't go anywhere right. Me and Happy and everyone else will be with you. And you won't screw anything. If you have to be worried about anything.. It's more about me screwing up than you, okay ? "

" Snif.. Okay... "

" Come here. "

He gently grabbed her head, leading her face to his so he could kiss her. Her tears, that were falling since the new was delivered, were still dropping endlessly from her eyes. The usual cheeriness of her gaze was absent and the salty taste of her lips reminded him of the path that they were going to take from now on. It isn't going to be easy, but he knows that they will make it work like they always do. He will work hard to take her sadness away and if he doesn't succeed... He will do so that she is at least appeased. Together. Forever. As he vowed her.

* * *

" Natsu ? "

The small voice took the man out of his dream. His wife was awake and was looking at him with her tired but bright eyes. He took her hand gently and held it between his.

" How are you Lucy ? "

" Still a little bit tired, but I'm okay. It's fine really. " The woman giggled at the not-so-sure look on her husband's face.

" You sure ? "

" Yes... I really should be the one asking you that. You're as white as a sheet. "

She giggled once more. What a melodious song to his keen ears. It looks like she's really okay.

" I don't know. I wasn't the one screaming to death. It seemed pretty painful to me. "

" It was. " She smiled softly at Natsu's stricken face. " But it was totally worth it. "

He looked up from his sorrowful state and looked closely to his wife. She was glowing. Peaceful. As if the events of the day before didn't even existed. He sighed before tugging her arm and met her lips halfway from her sudden fall. He was relieved she was okay. And she soothed his last doubts by responding heartily to his kiss.


	4. Day 03 - Comfort Blanket

**Here is day 03 for Nalu Fluff Week! This one is more family than anything. Natsu will be present only in the last part.**

 **Summary: When Lucy is sad and crying, only Natsu knows how to comfort her. That's why he is always the one to go to her apartment when she is unwell. But he is on a solo mission with Happy, and Team Natsu has to do it alone.**

* * *

 **Comfort/Blanket**

The lump didn't move one bit since they have arrived. Though they were as loud as a herd of elephants, it didn't faze the person that was hidden beneath the sheets.

It has been three days since Lucy didn't come to the guild hall and her friends were deeply worried. It was unusual for her to stay away from the guild for more than two days. Therefore, every members of Team Natsu came to see what was happening. Every members ? No. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Happy too. The duo was on a mission far away from Magnolia, actually from Fiore, and they weren't going to come back anytime soon.

The group has arrived at Lucy's apartment and, after unlocking the door with the copy of the key that Lucy doesn't know the existence of, they have found said girl wrapped up in her blanket.

She was still. Immovable. Erza, in all her glory, began to worry about what happened to her teammate. Wendy rushed to the blond's side and applied her healing magic to see if it had an effect. None could be seen even after ten minutes. Grey was standing on the threshold like an ice statue. What happened here ? How was Lucy ? Carla, who was observing quietly her dragon slayer from the side, decided to intervene.

" We should go see the Master or Polyussica. It looks like Wendy's magic is useless. "

" I'm sorry. I did all I could do. "

" Don't worry Wendy. " Erza reassured her, patting the young girl's head. " I will go myself to inform Master of Lucy's predicament. You all stay here and try to bring Lucy out of whatever trance she's in. "

" Aye Sir ! "

The scarlet-haired girl departed from the apartment and sprinted down Strawberry Street at horses' speed. The girl was very worried about the resident Celestial Spirit mage and only slowed down to a light jog at the sight of the guild's building. She entered through the front doors rather harshly, gaining the attention of everyone inside the building, and kept her pace until stopping net before the guild Master.

" Well, Erza... What is the cause of such agitation, if you don't mind me asking ? " Makarof put the beer mug he was sipping on on the side.

" I'm sorry to disturb you Master, but this is quite a serious matter indeed. As you have surely noticed, Lucy has been absent from the guild for three days straight. " Erza started in all seriousness.

" I did. Is she okay ? " Worry began to appear on the old man's face.

" We're not quite sure. She's not moving from her bed, doesn't respond to any of our questions and Wendy can't find anything wrong with her. "

" Indeed, it is deeply disturbing. " The ancient scratched his moustache. " It would be better if we called Polyussica right away. We don't know what she could have caught or its level of dangerosity. "

" Right, Master. I will take my leave and go look for Polyussica. "

" Yes my child. As for me, I will go see Lucy myself. "

The guild's Master jumped down the counter before making his way to the entrance, followed closely by the Knight mage. In the meantime, the other mages that heard the entire discussion were feeling quite distressed. It wasn't any day that the cheerful blond was sick, especially by an unknown sickness.

* * *

" So ? Do you know what's happening to her, Polyussica ? "

" Silence, you old geezer ! I'm examining the girl and I need calm to do that. CALM ! "

" Yes, yes... "

The entire crew was posted at least five meters away from the healer. Only Wendy and Makarof were courageous enough to stay at her side, even if the old man was going through a lot of hardship by simply standing next to her. The woman was examining thoroughly the girl who never moved. It was a real pain in the ass to make her do the standart checking. Polyussica was obligated to move the girl herself as she never responded to oral orders. She was like a toddler who couldn't understand the simplest of order. But if somebody pushed her to do something, she moved along.

" Polyussica-san ? "

Wendy was looking at the healer expectantly. She was unable to help her friend, but didn't wanted something bad happening to her. She's worrying for nothing. For now, at least.

" Don't worry about her, Wendy. She hasn't got anything deadly. At least yet. "

" What do you mean " _yet_ " ? " Erza asked urgently.

" It seems like your friend got a bad case of depression. "

" Depression ?! " The Team shouted, shocked.

" Yes, depression. Since she isn't responding to any oral command, you will have to take care of her until she emerges from her state. Did she had cases like this one before ? "

" Uh, no. Not that I know. " Grey answered, a bit troubled by the new. Lucy was depressive ? The cheerful, weird and loving Lucy ? " Erza ? "

" I knew she could be a little bit down in the dump sometimes, but I always associated it with PMS and nothing more. "

" So, she already manifested symptoms like this one ? " Polyussica enquired.

" Yes, but not to this extend. Not to the point of being completely apathetic. " Erza answered sadly. " I'm such a bad friend for not having seen her state. "

" No Erza, nothing is your fault. "

The voice of the guild Master interrupted the Team inner debate. He was standing at the edge of Lucy's bed, looking into the blank eye that poked out of the blanket. His face was serious and bitter. He sighed before turning towards his children and his old friend.

" It didn't occurred to me that this sort of events could happen without Natsu around. "

" Natsu ? " Grey reacted strongly at this name. " What does he have to do with all of it ? Did he do something to Lucy ?! I will punch him in the face as soon as he's... "

" GREY ! " The scarlet-haired girl shouted. " Let the Master talk. "

" Thank you Erza. And no, Grey. Natsu has nothing to do with Lucy's state. To be honest, it's the total opposite. "

" What ? "

" Yes. It seems that Natsu and Happy discovered Lucy's tendency to devaluate herself quite early in their partnership. They therefore took upon themselves to lift her spirit up everytime she was a little down to prevent her to go into a state similar to the one we're confronted now. "

" So she has already been in a similar state before. " The young dragon slayer asserted.

" It seems so. " Makarof agreed. " But I wouldn't be able to tell you anything. Natsu refused to speak to me about this part because he considered it too personal from Lucy's point of view. "

" He told you about it ? " The ice-mage asked, taken aback.

" Yes... A month or two after Lucy joined the guild. He was a bit sad about her condition but he also said they've been working together, with Happy and Lucy, to make her feel better. Since it isn't my right to force a member of my family to seek medical help, I let them do what they saw fit to do. I didn't got anymore queries since then so I thought she was healed. It looks like she wasn't. I don't know what to do, and neither do you. The only hope we have is that Natsu and Happy will come back as soon as possible. But, please, don't inform the others of Lucy's state. I don't think she would want everyone to know about this. "

Silence filled the apartment at the end of Makarof's speech. The only sound that could be heard was the even breathing coming from the lump of blankets. After a while, all members of Team Natsu decided to organise themselves to take care of Lucy until Natsu's return. Makarof and Polyussica departed, with a clear warning from the old woman to not disturb her anymore and a comforting wave from the guild Master encouraging them.

* * *

The following days became pretty routine from that point on. Wendy, Carla and Erza appointed themselves to morning and evening shift. They could bath the girl and prep her so she wasn't that dirty. Lucy was like a brat during bath time, she helped nobody with her blank stare and flabby members. Grey was relegated to the midday shift. He was to give her something to eat and try to make her do some exercices. It wasn't better than with the girl. It sometime looked like she was playing with them to their own frustration and her own enjoyment. A week, then two, passed slowly without any progress from the girl. All she wanted to do, it seemed, was roll up inside her sheets and nap. It was frustrating ! Where were Natsu and Happy when they needed them ?

* * *

" Please Lucy, don't you want to go outside today ? It's so bright and warm today. It would be a waste to not go out. " Erza pleaded, all equiped in a white sundress and handbag to tempt the apathetic girl to a walk.

" Or we could play on the beach or in the pool ? It would be welcomed. Don't you think, Carla ? " Wendy chipped in, trying to sound cheerful despite the tiredness.

" A cup of tea at the poolside would be welcome, indeed. " Carla sighed, as tired as her teammates.

" Don't listen to them, Lucy. I know what you want : an extra-high paying mission ! Why don't you come to the guild with us to look on the request board ? " Grey tried, really tried, to imitate Natsu at his all fired-up might but wasn't convincing anyone. He was even wearing Natsu's clothes and a pink wig, but no results. At least, he made the girls' day with his deplorable costume. Wait a minute... Her brows twitched just now.

" Hey girls ! She twitch- "

" What are you doing in my clothes, Ice-freak ? "

The four turned swiftly towards the front door. Here, in all their glory, were the two partners – saviors, really – they were waiting for. They were both a little dirty from their trip back home, but in good shape overall. Natsu looked around his partner apartment. He'd smelled her since he arrived inside the city, but her scent was a bit off. It drew him to her apartment, where he smelled the rest of Team Natsu. And when he entered, he stumble upon a Grey disguised into him, an Erza equiped into smimming gears and Wendy and Carla nodding off from obvious exhaustion. But no trace of his blond-haired friend. Unless...

" Natsu-san... Help us ! Lucy-san has been in this state for so long ! " Wendy begged helplessly.

Oh crap ! This was exactly what he feared it was. The man rushed to Lucy's bedside at light speed, thoroughly inspecting the lump. Okay, so she's in her lump phase. Now, he needs...

" What is that ?! "

Team Natsu didn't spoke anymore after Natsu rushed to see his friend. Happy disappeared in the kitchen a minute ago, to do who-knows-what. They were standing quietly on the side when Natsu's outburst brought them back to earth.

" What ? " Erza asked.

" Who the hell decided to make Lucy wear her fluffy pyjama ?! It's so wrong ! Those are for winter. She needs the starry one. And she smells like cinnamon. No ! It must be cherry blossom ! And what is that ?... A pink pillow ? It must be blue, you IDIOTS! "

Natsu outburst shocked them to the core. Were all these little details so important ? Apparently, yes. Not a second after, the fire dragon slayer was seen running around the apartment, picking things upon things and replacing them. He then turned to them and shouted :

" Out of there all of you ! You've already done too much ! Happy ! Help me ! "

" Aye ! " The Exceed flew out of the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a pan in his paws. " Out ! Out ! Natsu said out ! "

He waved the pan around, nearly hitting Grey's head, forcing the four of them to run out of the apartment for fear to be hit by a waving pan or an angry Natsu. Once they were out the apartment and walking far away, Natsu closed softly the door and turned towards his blue friend. Happy nodded and returned to the kitchen, letting Natsu have a moment alone with Lucy. He approached silently the lump before crouching before the bed, his eyes at level with the ones hidden.

" Hey Lucy... Sorry to have make you wait. This mission was more difficult than I thought. " He whispered gently.

He raised his hand and slowly laid it on top of the lump he knew was her head. He gently stroked the lump and waited, talking quietly about his mission to fill in the silence. The smell of a good breakfast soon escaped from the kitchen. The atmosphere inside the building changed to one that was more homey, intimate. An atmosphere of utmost faith and love.

Slowly but surely the lump started to shiver, sniffing sounds coming from it. Two arms came out of the blanket to secure themselves around Natsu's neck. Lucy's blond hair softly caressed Natsu's jaw as her head placed itself on his shoulder. It had been a long time since she didn't had a « down » period. Natsu wasn't angry at her. He was proud of her to have lasted this long.

Happy came out of the kitchen, purposefully ignoring Lucy's cries as he set the table up, and then brought out a tardy breakfeast – it was the evening, seriously – that he served in large quantities in three plates. As Lucy's cries turned into sobs, Natsu delicately untied her arms from his neck and guided to stand up. Her legs weren't responding correctly due to almost two weeks of inactivity. He helped her sit down before taking place and help himself with food. Happy and Lucy followed suit. When they finished their meal, Lucy stood up and walked to her bed before plopping down on it and lifted the cover. She went under it but didn't released it. She turned her eyes to Natsu, pleading silently, and the man stood up in turn before joining her under the blanket after taking of his sandals. Once under the blanket, Lucy released it and it fell down on the two of them. She quickly adjusted her position so she was cuddling Natsu's warm body. He, in turn, closed his arms around the frame of his friend. They quickly got to sleep, followed soon by Happy, for a night of peaceful sleep.

What Lucy needs the most in these moments isn't pity or compassion. What she needs is understanding, affection and a lot of attention. Even to meaningless details, like books place or pyjama colours... It makes her feels important. Not that she isn't, but she sometime doesn't feel like it. So Natsu has to remind her why he loves her as she is. She's his partner and friend and he doesn't want to see her feel less than she is. Happy too. And their friends too, obviously...

They would have to appologise to their friends tomorrow, but for now... It was just the three of them.


	5. Day 04 - Sunset

**It's Day 04 of Nalu Fluff Week! I'm sorry I wasn't so inspired by this theme so it's pretty short. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Sunset reminds him of fire. And the reflection of the sun into her hair is too much for him to bear. He wants her being surrounded by his fire, a painting for only his eyes to see.**

* * *

 **Sunset**

The mission was harder than they expected. Capturing a gang of rogue mages was easy enough but if they had to add the ten hundreds of monsters summoned by one of them, it was hell. Team Natsu got separated early on in the fight. Erza and Grey on one side. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy on the other. The two Exceeds, Happy and Carla, were pratrolling from the sky. Carla's vision guiding the following strategy to put out the beasts. It was team work for all of them. Even Natsu and Grey didn't bicker when they reunited and happily celebrated their victory.

The night was falling quite rapidly and the entire team was tired from their day spent chasing the brigands. Erza decided to set camp in the forest and decided to divise the tasks between each members so that they could all rest after finishing the setting. Grey was charged to set up the tent. Erza gave herself the task to hunt some food. Happy, as we know him, proposed himself to go fish at the near river. Erza approved and sent Carla to chaperone him, to her great despair. Wendy was tasked to start a fire and set up the sleeping bags once Grey finished with the tent. As for Natsu and Lucy, they were both sent to gather wood for the fire.

Quite frankly, Natsu thought, he could have gathered as much wood alone than if he was with someone. The only thing that kept him from whining out loud was the fact that his partner for this task was.. well.. his partner. Lucy and he walked for a while, gathering wood bit by bit, unconsciously getting far away of the camp's setting. Lucy was distractfully adding wood in her already overflowing pile. The girl was quite slower than usual. She was, perhaps, deep in her thought... Or she was just that tired.

BUMP

…

…

…

Second option...

* * *

" Wow Lucy ! You could have fallen quite hard ! " Natsu said quite impressed.

" Yes... Don't remind me, please. I should have told Erza that I was really exhausted. " Lucy sighed, full of remorse.

" Yep, you should've. I could have done twice as much as you in less time. " The pink-haired man snickered.

" Don't ! " She warned. " Don't dare brag about your strenght ! You're as exhausted as me, if not more ! "

" Touché. "

Now the two of them were on their knees, gathering the logs and branchs that escaped their arms when Lucy tripped near a cliff's edge. She lost grip on her pile, and Natsu threw his own pile away to save his friend. The cliff looked pretty dangerous from where they were. They couldn't even see the trees that are supposed to be at the bottom of the cliff. It didn't help that, since this morning, the weather was all grey clouds and mist. Not a really happy day.

Natsu sighed. Lucy was quite grumpy on cloudy days. It was even worse on rainy days. He closed his eyes, deep in thoughts. What he could give for a little stream of light today. Just for five minutes. So that everyone could be happier.

As if the Gods heard him, the sky started to brighten and some light filtered through the clouds. Before they could comprehend what was happening, the two mages were facing a radiant stream of red, orange and yellow. The sun was setting. It looked like the sky itself was set on fire, to Natsu's delight. He loved dusk, and even dawn. It reminded him of fire. A delicious and warm fire. But these daily events were even more beautiful than a simple fire. A deep exhale coming from his side broke him out of his dreams. He turned towards his partner, ready to ask what was wrong, when his breath caught in his throat.

The light of the sunset reflected onto her blond hair. Creating a mosaique of coulours, all of which he adored. Red, Orange, Yellow and even some tread of Pink were mixed together to give birth to a wonderful scenery. It was mesmerising to see such a show of coulours. It was like the Celestial Spirit mage was surrounded by flames. His flames. His own power. Her bright eyes were shining in the sunlight and, without him noticing, he began to draw near her still figure. Yes. Her eyes were definitely hypnotising, but what drew him in further was the soft and delicate smile that had formed upon her lips. This was a picture worth painting for, he thought. A painting only for his eyes to see.

Moments like these are transient. The clouds formed again a gigantic blanket, covering the sun entirely, not letting any stream of light out. When Lucy broke out of her sunset induced transe, she turned to see why Natsu was so quiet suddenly only to see him not even a few inches away from her own face. His face was unreadable. His onyx green eyes reflected an emotion she's never seen in him before.

" Eeeeek ! Natsu ! What are you doing ? " The blond exclaimed, swiftly taking some distance between her and the Dragon Slayer.

" Uh ? " Said Dragon Slayer snapped out of whatever state he was in and promptly stared at her again. " Don't really know... I thought I've seen... uh, seen... uuuuhh... I don't remember. " The man straightened up and scratched his head curiously. He's sure it was important. But what ?

Lucy sighed before standing up and taking her wood pile in her arms.

" Come on, Natsu. We're as late as it is. "

" Okay... "

The young man stood up, took his own pile of wood and started to follow his friend quietly. He was sure it was really important and it had to do with Lucy. What was that ? Now that he looked at her from behind, he noticed something... She seemed brighter... prettier even, if he dared to say it. Ah yes ! That's it.

He found her as beautiful as the sunset.


	6. Day 05 - Adventure

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm late. Here is Nalu Fluf Week Day 05. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Fairy Tales were never appealing to Natsu. Because the dragon is always the enemy. So the new book Lucy published was a real sooth in his pride. A Fairy Tale about a princess and a dragon.**

* * *

 **Adventure**

Natsu has never been an avid reader, but the books his partner and bestfriend Lucy published were another thing altogether. As Natsu didn't read very much, he hasn't much reference to compare Lucy's book to others but, from the books he was forced to read by Erza in their childhood, Lucy's were of a high level. Lucy's books are in another category of story. The girl could create another universe and charm innocent people into a world of adventures and mysteries with a single stroke of her pen. Her first book, _The adventure of Iris_ , was a frank success. She even received a prize for it. It was encouraging for her future career, so she kept writing and published books after books. There were adventures novel, mysteries novel and even some romantics ones. Lucy soon became a renowned author whose name was known throughout the kingdom of Fiore and beyond.

His friend's fame made Natsu happier but, for some time now, he thought her novels lacked something. Sure she wrote her pieces inspired by her own life and experiences but the Dragon Slayer was a bit sad that he wasn't the source of any of her stories. So when the girl knocked hastily on his door one morning, all in smiles and cheerfulness, to give him a copy of her newly written book. It wasn't even ready to be printed at the factory. When he asked her about her enthusiasm, she answered him with a cheeky smile and a wink before leaving.

The man sighed before sitting down on his couch. Happy wasn't here. He was on a mission with Wendy and Carla, so he had the house all for himself. Natsu made himself confortable before opening the book at the first page. It seemed like it was a storybook of sort, but he knew no tales described on the table of contents. He continued further into the book, never aknowledging that he was engrossed sonce the first line, until stumbling upon what seemed to be the last Fairy Tale of the book.

* * *

 _The Princess and the Dragon_

 _Once upon a time, there lived a fair and beautiful blond-haired and brown-eyes princess. Her name was Layla Celestia. She was living in a gigantic castle, in a vast kingdom, in a world filled with magic and wonderful creatures. She was loved by every citizen of her kingdom. Her reputation trancended the border of the Celestial kingdom, where she lived, and words of her beauty where told in the farther countries of the world. Because of this much talked about beauty, many heirs and princes sought out after her to ask her hand in marriage. It opened the floodgates to many political conflicts between kingdoms and it nurtured the only problem the Celestial kingdom had : its greedy and cold-hearted king._

 _The King was a man made of ice. Since the death of the beloved Queen, the man had closed off his heart, becoming uninterested with anything and everything apart from his wealth. Even his own daughter, Princess Layla, was relegated to the background. She was nothing more than a object, a doll, for him to use. The blond beauty became, without her knowledge, a political tool who will be sold to the highest bidder once the men wanting her hand spend all their money. Layla was just sad that her father never had an interest in her other than politics. Her sadness which lasted for years became resentment and the girl, on the eve of her sixteeth birthday, had had enough of all this masquerade._

 _Layla's father had always been neglecting her since her mother's death but, all these years without the direct presence of this man helped the princess construct a will of her own. She wasn't manipulable._

 _The day of her birthday, the princess woke up and stood up from her bed and dressed quickly. She opened the door to her maid telling her to follow her to breakfast as always. Even if she grew up in this castle, her father insisted to follow the protocol to its last details even the stupid ones. When she arrived in the dining-room, her father was already there, eating. She sat down at the exact opposite of her father who was sitting at the far end of the meters long table. She started to eat her always delicious breakfast but, today there was a sweet aftertaste. She wasn't her father's doll ! That's why she will run away tonight. She wasn't going to be the obedient little girl she was years before. This time was gone for good. In the first years after her mother's death, Layla was truly trying to please the King so that he aknowledged her as his daughter. He completely ignored her existence. She wasn't angry at him at the time, after all she was the splitting image of her late mother and so, her father was surely stricken by her appearance. But, now that years have passed, he didn't have any excuses anymore._

 _" Layla... " The princess was startled. Her father never spoke to her during meals. " I decided to organise a ball for your sixteenth birthday. You are to attend it and be on your best behaviour. "_

 _" Yes father. " Layla answered blankly._

 _Her plan was failing apart. No ! She gave herself a mental scolding. That wasn't going to happen ! Tonight... Ball or no ball, she was going to flee from this life._

 _The night quickly fell and every guest had arrived. Only one person was missing : the Princess herself._

 _The blond princess was running through the forest bording the capital city of the Celestial Kingdom. She ran without turning back, the voice of the Royal Guards echoing behind her. Her escape plan was busted as she was snooping in the Royal Garden to go out of the castle grounds. She ran away as fast as she could with her less fluffy dress and her bag of belongings._

 _The blond-haired girl kept running in the forest until the sun started peaking through the horizon. She stopped panting before walking, still far away from her old life as a princess. She was sleepy. She needed to find a hideout in case her father's soldiers were still on her trail. As she thought of searching for a shelter, rain started to fall from the grey sky. Layla didn't want to be soaked so, when she found a little crack in a rocky moutain, she engaged herself in the little passage that was to small for adult soldiers to go in. It was perfect to hide from them. The girl carefully entered the cave, delving into the center of the mountain. It was pretty warm here. Ideal for the cold princess. As she thought of starting a fire with the dry wood she found on the floor of the cave, a movement coming from in front of her stopped all activities from her._

 _Right before her eyes, a red-scaled dragon was lying down on the dry ground of the cave. She fell out of shock down on her bum. Bad move. The beast twitched before moving a bit, making the ground shake under its strenght. The dragon opened one of its eyes, looking down upon the disheveled princess. Her own eyes were open wide in fright. The beast opened his snout, his voice resonating throughout the cave._

 _" And who might you be, little human ? "_

 _" A-Ah... " The girl was sweating, petrified._

 _" ... "_

 _Tears of terror were forming in the eyes of the fair princess. That was it... She was going to die by the claws of this enormous dragon. The creature, seeing her fright, softened. He stood up on his paws. The princess squeaked from her position on the ground. He suddenly dissapeared in a swirl of flames and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the dragon had shrunk. He was as small as a horse now. Still impressive for the young lady who have never seen a dragon before in her life._

 _" You have no need to fear me. Geez ! Why are humans so stupid sometimes ? "_

 _" Eh? "_

 _There. The princess was stumped. This dragon was so unformal. First, she should be shocked that he understands and speaks her language._

 _" You speak like me ? " She mumbled, clearly shocked._

 _" Of course I do. I'm not stupid. You, humans, are the only ones to think that dragons are fearsome creatures without any civilised manners. "_

 _The young lady was speechless. The dragon started to become irritated. Why wasn't she answering him ?_

 _" Oi ! " The blond jumped at the loud voice. " Are you mute or what ? "_

 _" N-No ! I-I'm just n-not used t-to see su-such huge creature. "_

 _" Geez ! What are you ? Some sort of hermit ? Everybody these days have seen a dragon at least one time. We're that numerous ! "_

 _The girl was gobsmacked. Was she that sheltered from the outside world when she was in her castle ? It wasn't all her fault for having been sheltered inside her castle but she also hadn't been that interested with the outside world._

 _The face of the human girl told him that she was sad. Humans were easy to read. All their emotions are easily identifiable on their face and if not, their bodies always betray them. This human wasn't in the best of shapes. She was dirty, scrapes all over her pretty fair skin, and obviously cold from the soaked dress she wore._

 _" Anyway... " The dragon started. " Since you're here, I won't let you catch a cold. Promise of Draco the Fire Dragon. Come here. "_

 _" What ? Whaaaaa ! "_

 _The princess was swept up in the air by the dragon's tail and gently put down between his claws and wings, where he was the warmer. Immediatly, the girl relaxed. This dragon seemed weird but it seems like he wasn't going to harm her. She fell asleep under the scrutinising gaze of the red beast. Her soft snore resonated in his ears as the shout of humans males were becoming clearer._

 _The young princess woke up the next day in a warm embrace. An embrace from a dragon. Before even thinking about screaming, she remembered why she was here. She run away from her old life and she has no regrets. Her moving body woke up the dragon from his slumber. He yawned, his large mouth revealing ivory white sharp fangs, before turning towards the transfixed human._

 _" What ? " He asked, not knowing that his teeth were the source of the mix of discomfort and fascination seen on the girl's face. Said girl shook her head._

 _" N-Nothing at all ! " She exclaimed before standing up. " I'm deeply sorry to have disturbed you last night – ahem – day. I will take my leave now. "_

 _She started to go towards the entry of the cave when the dragon stood up to follow her. A bit frightened, the blond started speeding up in her walk towards the exit. Once she she was out in the damp forest, she turned back in the direction of the exiting dragon._

 _" Why are you following me ? " She yelled on the brink of hysterical._

 _" I'm not following you. " He replied calmly. " I'm not living here. I just found this cave to wait the end of the rainfall. "_

 _" Oh... " The girl was speechless. " I'm sorry. I assumed... "_

 _" That I was living in this cave ? Don't worry. Most dragons live indeed in caves and forest like these ones... Sooooooo... I will go on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you. "_

 _" Ah, yes ! It was a pleasure as well. " The princess bowed._

 _" Tch, you so have manners of princesses. " The girl twitched._

 _" So you are really a princess, eh ? Ke ke ke... " He chuckled amused. " Don't worry Princess, I won't report you. The proof is, I hid you from the soldiers yesterday after all. "_

 _The girl blushed under the teasing gaze of the red-scaled creature. He informed her then that the nearest village was down south of the forest but, to avoid her father's army that she should go through the enchanted forest to go to the nearest port town and take a ship to another country. She thanked him before taking her leave. Once she was a fair distance away, the dragon regained his original form which was the one of a gigantic beast. He flew away in the blue sky in a trail of wind that reached Layla while she was walking. She nearly stumbled under the pressure of the strong wind._

 _The young lady walked for what seemed like days. The forest was calm and silent. Peaceful. It was a foreign sensation. The royal castle was always filled with people, from the nobless and foreign ambassadors to the servants and knights. There was always a sort of busy routine, inside the castle as well as outside it. The princess often sat by the windows of her chamber, listening to the bustling activities of the capital and wondering what was life outside of those stuffy walls._

 _BREAK_

 _A resounding thud was heard from where she was standing, alone in the forest. Layla jumped in fright. What was that ? A shuffling sound came from behind her. The scared girl slowly turned around, weary of what she was about to find. Her brown eyes scrutinised the trees and bushes surrounding her. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She stepped carefully towards the place from where the sound came from._

 _SPLOSH_

 _Her right foot stepped into something weird. She looked down and saw a weird blue puddle. She froze, looking intently at the blue puddle. It twitched. She screamed. Layla jumped away from the weird looking thing on the ground. The puddle slowly started to move before taking the form of a sort of spherical creature with two big round eyes._

 _" Aye ! Why have you stepped on my face ? It hurts, you know. " The blue sphere levitated towards the spot where the princess was hidden._

 _Seeing that the creature wasn't doing anything else than asking her something, the blond started revealing herself to it._

 _" I-I'm sorry ! I was looking for something that might have fallen down but I stepped on you, it seems. " She apologised, peering down at her shoes._

 _" Aye ! Don't worry. Everybody do that. After all, it's the way we makes our first contract with a human. "_

 _" Contract ? Eh ! Wait a minute ! Are you implying that I am your master now ? "_

 _" Aye ! No ! Not a master. But I'm hereby contracted to you as your Guiding Spirit. "_

 _" A guiding spirit ? And why are you always saying " aye " at the beginning of your sentences? "_

 _" Aye ! Guiding spirit are, like their names suggest, spirits that give direction for humans. These directions can be from location to location or simply emotional. As for my " Aye ! ", it's a mark of cheerfulness. Since I'm the lower type of Guiding Spirit, it's extremelly rare to become contracted to a human. We have to resolve to trick them into stepping on us. " The little being explained._

 _" Okay... You tricked me into stepping on you ! " Layla shouted before taking one of her shoes off and slamming it in the small blue ball._

 _" Aaaaaayyyeeeee ! Bonk ! "_

 _The blond huffed, stepping into her shoes before avancing menacingly towards the unmoving blue sphere. It was slowly reforming like last time and it elevated itself to her face level. The two round eyes blinked at her innocently._

 _" Aye ! What ? "_

 _" What what ? You tricked me into something without my consent. I should be the one asking you what. "_

 _" Aye ! But you get nothing but benefices from us. We guide you, entertain you, give you advices and all of that without asking something in return. Apart from food. Otherwise, we would all die, right ? And we get more powerful as we get on higher levels. "_

 _" So you have differents level of powers ? " The princess asked curiously but suspicious._

 _" Aye ! Actually... snif... I'm the last of my promotion to still be a level one. Bwwaaaaaaaaaa ! "_

 _The Guiding Spirit started to cry fat crocodile tears from his big round eyes. The princess wondered where does he stock so much water in this small body of his ? When the blue ball finished crying, ha started to talk again._

 _" Aye ! I didn't introduced myself... My name is Joy. I will be your Guiding Spirit from now on. I hope we will get along. "_

 _" Yes, I hope too. Now, do you know where we should go. "_

 _" Aye ! Follow me ! "_

 _The two new comrades kept walking – or flying – in whatever direction the spirit indicated. They ended up at the exit of the enchanted forest. The end of the forest was on a little hill overlooking a little port town. It was the port town the dragon, Draco, talked about. Layla and Joy hurriedly went off the small hill into the town. They strolled curiously around the town. It was quaint and beautiful. Suddenly, noise were heard from a narrow street next to the duo. The princess recognised the emblem of the Royal Guards on the men approaching her. She grabbed Joy before running away in search of a hideout. The shouts coming from the army dissapeared quite rapidly, to the happiness of the girl but, when she turned around, she realised she got lost._

 _" Ke he he he ! What do we have here ? A little alone girl... "_

 _Before she was even aware of what had happened, the young girl found herself tied up in a ship surrounded by many other girls. She quickly realised that she had been kidnapped in broad daylight and the little Guiding Spirit was nowhere to be seen. She was truly alone. A shady man stepped onto the deck, walking towards the bound girls before explaining to them that they were his prisoners and that he is their kidnapper. He laughed loudly at his explanation. This man was irritating, the princess thought. It showed clearly on her face that she wasn't buying it, gaining the attention of the leader. He walked near her before stopping net a few feet away from her._

 _" Well well well, look what we have here. Isn't it the famous princess Layla Celestia ? What are doing so far away from your dear little castle ? Are you lost ? " The bandits sneered at the young girl._

 _" With you alone, we could get a fine prize. " The leader exclaimed. " Your pretty face is worth a little ransom, don't you think guys ? " Murmurs of agreements flowed from all sides._

 _" Come here. " The bandit gripped her forearm, making her stand. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight._

 _" Don't touch me ! " She shouted, taking a step back and rejecting the hand of the bandit._

 _The man was getting angry. This girl was getting on his nerves with this rebel behavior. He slapped her face violently, making her fall down on the deck in a resounding thump._

 _Nobody in the surrounding of the empty dock heard the noise of complaint coming from the princess, expect for a flying creature with keen ears. This creature, recognising the tone of voice, didn't think before plunging onto the ship's deck, scaring more than one soul at this apparition. Everything stopped when the red-scaled dragon landed onto the ship, making it sways dangerously._

 _" Draco... "_

 _The dragon reacted to his name gently whispered by the blond-haired princess. He growled loudly before plunging onto the nearest kidnapper and throwing him in the air and letting him fall in the sea. The bandits were quick to take out their weapons and go fight the dragon. It looked useless. With a swip of his claws and a shout of flames from his mouth, all the kidnappers were decimated. The only one still standing was the leader who looked tougher to stop. This man was a manipulator of magic. A mage. No wonder he could kidnap all these girls without nobody noticing. But, even that wouldn't be sufficient to stop a raging dragon. The girls that were kidnapped released themselves before they all run away from the ship in fear of getting burned, only Layla remained._

 _The ship was in flames. Every hints of the kidnapping and kidnappers were dissapearing in smokes. The entire city was quiet apart from the uproar caused by the fight between the last of the criminals and the gigantic dragon. Layla was speechlessly looking at the fighting dragon. He came to save her. He saved her !_

 _When the bandits were all out. Draco turned towards his protegee, seeing her safe and sound made him relax a bit. The shouts of the Royal Army resonated throughout the partly destroyed streets of the port town._

 _" Quick Layla, we have to go away from here ! " The red-scaled beast urged._

 _" Aye ! We have to go. " The Guiding Spirit shouted, coming out of his hiding place, panicked at the idea to be arrested._

 _" Yes ! And you ! Where were you ? "_

 _Layla grabbed the blue ball before stepping up onto the dragon's claw and climbing up on his back with an agility she never knew she possessed. The red-scaled beast unfolded his powerful wings, fascinating the audience, before promptly bringing them down making him and Lucy fly up as fast as possible. Before anybody could understand, their dear princess, her little friend and her protector were nothing more than a blur in the sky. The three of them landed in a clearing, away from any village or city. The princess slid down his back before strongly hugging his snout._

 _" Thank you, my Dragon. " Layla smiled at him happily._

 _" Ke ! Of course, Princess. I will do anything for you from now on. Come on ! We have all sorts of adventures to live away from here. "_

 _" Yes ! "_

 _" Aye ! We have so much more adventures to live. " The little blue being exclaimed._

 _She went back on his back and the three of them flew out in the sunset, ready to live another adventure together. Together Forever._

* * *

Natsu kept staring at the last page of the book. This was the best story he had ever read. Not even Lucy's first novel could compare to it. It was a story of a princess who became friend with a dragon. It was unlike all Fairy Tales that he read – more like, was forced to read – when he was a child. It was clearly an adaptation of his meeting with Lucy at Hargeon. Even Happy was included in the form of a guiding spirit. It was the best. When he shuffled the book to its last page, the Dragon Slayer caught sight of a sentence. It was the only phrase on the page, written right in the middle of it, and it made Natsu smile as wide as his mouth permitted it. His eyes moistened without his permission. Quickly wiping his eyes, the pink-haired man placed the book on his coffee table before running out of his house as fast as his feet permitted.

He quickly arrived to Lucy's apartment and knocked heavily on her door. The blond girl answered a little while later wiping her tired eyes and wearing a pyjama.

" Natsu... What are you doing here ? It's like two in the morning. "

" What ? " Natsu exclaimed. He looked hastily at the clock on the wall. Like Lucy said, it was a quarter past two. " Wow ! I didn't know I read that long. I didn't even go to the guild. " Natsu said rather impressed by himself.

" Yes, I know. Grey was a little puffed that you weren't there to fight him. Gajeel took your place quite happily. "

" Seriously ! Aw, why did I have to read all of your book today. " The pink-haired Dragon Slayer whined, sad to have skipped what would have been a good fight.

" Wait a minute... You read the entire book ? "

" Uh ? Yes. Why ? "

" The entire five thousand pages ? " Lucy asked insistently.

" There were that many ? " Natsu answered speechless. He-He read five thousand pages in one go and in a single day ?

" Why are you shocked ? It should be me. How didn't you became bored after the first few pages ? If I gave it to you today, it was to insure that you would have read it when its first stock was in sales. "

" Oh ? Well... I always have a good time reading your stories, you know. They're the only books that I can read from the beginning to the end without feeling tired. Ah yes ! I came here to thank you. "

" Thank me ? "

" Yes ! For your story _The Princess and the Dragon_ , it was so good ! "

The girl blushed hard at the compliment. Her best friend was grinning madly at her. He was so happy. It looks like she made a good decision to put that story in her storybook. She wrote it a very long time ago but never had the courage to publish it like her others stories. This one was too personal and the last sentence was clearly a thing that she wasn't ready to publisise to the world at the time. But now... Now she's ready to assume what she feels towards the man that stood grinning before her.

 _To the man that is my protector, my best friend and all that made me who I am... Thank you Natsu._

 _I can't wait to live our next adventures together. Forever._


	7. Day 06 - Protection

**I'm sorry! I got really sick so the following chapters might be late but I will publish them. Promise!**

 **Summary: That kiss was the happiest one he ever gave her. But now they both have someone to protect with all their might. Associated with the theme Kisses.**

* * *

 **Protection**

 _He looked up from his sorrowful state and looked closely to his wife. She was glowing. Peaceful. As if the events of the day before didn't even existed. He sighed before tugging her arm and met her lips halfway from her sudden fall. He was relieved she was okay. And she soothed his last doubts by responding heartily to his kiss._

A soft cry made the couple broke out of their kiss. Natsu pushed away gently before turning towards a cradle next to Lucy's bed. His wife patted his shoulder, signaling him to go get who was in it. The Dragon Slayer approached slowly before peeking into the little crib.

Here she was. His little baby girl was slowly emerging from her sleep. Her small eyes opened, revealing little browning eyes. They were blue at her birth, but they're darkening more and more. She will inherit her mother's eyes. Luckily, she didn't inherited all of her mother's feature : she got a tuft of her father's hair on her small head, making of her a perfect mix between Natsu and Lucy. She was so small he could break her with a single hand.

The little girl started making little noise expressing her discontent. Natsu took her quickly in his arms before making his way back to his wife's bed. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and gave the girl to her mother. Lucy unbuttoned her clinical shirt before slowly her milk-filled breast to her daughter who happily began drinking. Natsu was fascinated with that silent spectacle offered before his eyes. He never saw the maternal act of nursing before Lucy. Every girl in the guild prefered to do it in the calm away from the unrest coming from the guild hall. So the man was transfixed to his wife's new capacity. A giggle broke him out of his thought. He looked up, seeing Lucy giggling and smiling fondly at his childlike curiosity about her breast.

" You want a taste ? " She asked teasingly.

" What ? " The Dragon Slayer was gobsmacked. " Isn't it only for the baby ? " He asked, unsure.

" Yes, of course. But a little taste from you won't stop her to drink the rest. "

Natsu turned completely towards his wife, now sitting cross-legged on the bed. He crossed his arms and took on his reflecting face. A moment passed in silence. The only sound coming from the nursing little one. Natsu stared at his drinking daughter, then at Lucy's questionning face, then at his daughter again.

" Hum... No thank you. I don't want her to starve. And it seems.. uh... a little weird. " He scratched his hair, not really sure how to explain it.

" I understand, don't worry. I read some men were eager to test it and others no. It seems like you're in the latter category. "

" Really ? "

" Yes. " She assured.

" Okay. "

Silence filled the room once more. Natsu was gazing softly at his two girls, but especially at the new addition to his family. He felt whole. Lucy's labor had been hard and tiresome for her and he feared something wasn't right. He was so nervous but everything went well in the end. Seeing the little being coming out to life, so small, so innocent, so pure. He had only one desire from now on...

" We will protect her, right ? "

" Hum ? " Lucy looked up from staring at their daughter herself.

" We will protect her with all our might ? "

The Celestial Spirit mage smiled softly. It seems like the surprotective instinct of a dragon mix well with the one of a new father. Her bright eyes seemed to give the answer he wanted because the new father placed himself next to his wife before falling asleep from the tiring day. Lucy finished feeding the girl before gently rocking her asleep with one arm, the other caressing her husband's soft hair.

 _" Yes. "_ She thought fondly. " _Your father will protect you from anything. You won't be alone and scared my little girl. My little Nashi Dragneel. "_


	8. Day 07 - Future

**Summary: Someone arrived from the future claiming to be Lucy's daughter. She is too much of a lookalike to not be Lucy's.**

* * *

 **Future**

The sun shone through the leafs of the trees in the East forest of Magnolia. It was a peaceful afternoon where nothing should have disturbed the quiet atmosphere of mother nature... if there hadn't been a blinding light suddenly flashing from nowhere, scaring every living beings in a mile radius.

* * *

" Hey, did you see what I've seen ? " A chestnut-haired woman inquired from her teammates.

" Yeah... What was it ? " An armored man asked, his floating puppets repeating his question.

" We should go check for what it was. What do you think Luxus ? " A green-haired man asked.

" Mmmh... " The leader of the group approved and they set down the path where the light was coming from.

Team Raijin was walking through the East forest bordering Magnolia returning from a successfully completed S-Class mission when they were stopped by a bright light coming from a path near their location. They approached quietly a clearing on their guards, magic at the ready in case of an attack. Fried was looking at their surrounding when he hit the back of his leader. Luxus had stopped abruptly in the middle of the path, looking shocked by what he saw in the clearing. There, lying on the ground, was a young blond girl that was more likely unconscious. Luxus approached her slowly, looking for any animosity or awareness coming from her. He crouched down before slightly turning her body to see her face.

" Gasp ! " His three friends gasped at the sight before them.

" Lucy ? "

* * *

" And you're sure that she was alone ? "

" Yes, old man. No sign of the others. " The Thunder Dragon Slayer replied to his grandfather.

Team Raijin, after discovering one of their guildmate in the forest, took her with them and brought her to the guild hall. She was still unconscious, even after many hours. Master Makarof was informed of this event and was actually at the bedside of the young girl.

" It's unlike Natsu and the others to not be with Lucy like that... " The guild master scratched his chin.

" They've not even returned from their last mission. " Evergreen said.

" I hope nothing serious have happened to them. " The old man grumbled, worried.

BLAM

" We're back ! " A pink-haired man screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Aye Sir ! " A flying blue cat was floating behind the man.

" Raaah ! Shut up Flame-for-brain ! " Grey Fullbuster grumbled to the fire mage.

" What did you say ?! Stripper ! " Said fire mage shouted back.

" Did I hear fighting ? " A scarlet-haired woman interrupted them.

" N-No... Nothing Erza... " Both of them hugged each others in fear.

" Erza-san, I don't think it's necessary to be that harsh. " Wendy Marvel attempted to soothe the knight mage.

Team Natsu had just returned from a difficult mission that took a few more weeks than usual. The master and his grandson went down the stairs to enquire about the presence of their blond teammate in the infirmary. But, as they got at the end of the staircase, they were shocked to see Lucy Heartfilia accompanying them.

" Master ? Luxus ? " Lucy, who spotted their shocked form at the back of the stairs, asked why they were stunned and looking at her like she has grown two heads.

" Lucy ? You're there ? "

" Yes, where would she be ? " Natsu asked curiously.

" But, then... " The master started. " Who's in the infirmary ? "

Team Natsu looked at each others, not understanding what they were saying.

* * *

As Team Natsu entered the infirmary under the stare of the rest of Team Raijin, the sight of the bedridden girl made them stop in their track.

" Wow ! Lucy ! Since when do you have a twin sister ? " The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he rushed to the girl's bedside.

" I don't have a twin sister, Natsu. " The girl huffed while crossing her arms. She then looked once more at the unconscious girl. " But, I have to admit that she looks just like me. "

" Yeah, it's pretty troubling. " Grey admitted, looking at the blond then at his partner.

" Hey ! She's waking up ! " Happy exclaimed when he saw her body moving.

All discussion stopped. Everyone in the infirmary turned to look at the blond girl on the bed. Her eyelids moved before her eyes slowly opened revealing chocolate brown eyes that were exactly like Lucy's, reinforcing the fact that she looked like her twin. The girl drowsily looked around her, her eyes stopping at Lucy's sight.

" Mama ? " She asked weakly, squinting her eyes at the sight of the other blond.

The mages were stunned at the word coming out of the girl's mouth. But nobody was as shocked as Lucy herself.

" Mama ?! "

The young girl slowly sat up in her bed before looking once again at the other people in the room. Her widened more and more as her gaze swept over Team Natsu, Team Raijin and Master Makarof.

" Oh ! Ooooh... " She gasped in horror as realisation set in. " No no no no ! " She shook her head in panic, hands gripping harshly her blond strands. She looked up, startling the mages that were thrown off by her reaction. " Please, tell me what date it is today. " She pleaded desperately.

" Uh ? " Lucy seemed puzzled at the strange question. " Hum, we're the fourth of April. " She remembered quickly.

" No, no. " She shook her head again. " The year, the year. " Tears of panic were beginning to form in her eyes.

" X794. " Erza answered in Lucy's place.

At Erza's words, the girl trembled as horror settled in on her face. She inhaled as much air as she could before releasing it all in a loud yell.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! "

The totality of the guild members as well as the people walking near the Fairy Tail building jumped in fright at the sound. Everyone in the infirmary covered their ears at the loudness. Wow ! This girl has some lungs. The blond girl stopped, breathless and panting in exhaustion. Her eyes were wide and her disheveled hairs looked like that of a madwoman. She fell down on the bed, groaning in desperation. She brought her hands up to her eyes, hiding her face from the others.

Lucy was still stunned by the girl's weird behaviour. And why did she looked like her ? What's happening here ?

The mysterious girl brought her hands down, closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times. She reopened them, staring blankly at the ceiling. Erza, who kept quiet all this time, decided to take matter in her own hands.

" Hum hum... Excuse-me Miss... But, who are you ? " Erza asked.

The stranger snapped her gaze back at the scarlet-haired knight. She looked insistantly at the people surrounding her before speaking weakly.

" My.. name is Lily. "

That's already a big progress. Her name wasn't Lucy. But what terminated the mages was the second phrase that came out of the girl's mouth.

" I'm Lucy's daughter who's from the futur. "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" WHAT ?! " Everybody screamed in shock.

It was Lily's turn to cover her ears at the decibel released by the assembly around her. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear of the further reactions of the mages. Lily waited a moment before opening slightly her eyes. Master Makarof was standing at her feet on the bed. He was looking at her in a mixture of shock and wonder.

" So... You're saying that you're coming from the futur. "

" Yes. " Lily replied hesitantly with a little voice.

" How did you came to this timeline ? "

" My family possess the means of time travel and we activated it on accident. When we tried to stop it in urgence, the Chronodrive was already in its final stage and I was sucked into the time vortex. Thus why I'm here. " Lily recounted as much as she could.

Her story was really difficult to absord. What is a Chronodrive ? How Lily will go back to her timeline ? They didn't even have a time travel machine. Above all, it is forbidden by law by the Magic Council. Makarof winced at the prospect of being on the bad side of the Magic Council once again.

" I don't know how we will take you back to your time. We don't have any time machine, my dear. " The guild master sighed, deep in his thoughts.

" Oh ! Don't worry about that. " Lily interrupted his train of thoughts. " My family can track me in any timeline I am in and materialise a vortex for me. We just have to wait a little bit. They won't take that much time to find me. " She explained soothingly.

It seemed to calm down the old man. The others were still silent and Lucy was as white as a sheet. She has – scratch that – she will have a daughter who will look like a perfect doppelgänger of herself. What the hell ?!

* * *

The entire guild was still in a state of shock. When two Lucys descended from the second floor with the rest of her teammates and one of them announced being the other's daughter. It was an absolute dumbfounding event. Everybody was statufied at the new. Lucy has a daughter. A daughter that looks like her. A daughter coming from the future.

Lily looked around the guild hall. The girl was sitting on a barstool, next to the past version of her mother. It was weird looking at all her aunts and uncles when they looks so young. Even her mother looks younger and somehow much more accessible. She seems to be the same age as her : Nineteen years old. Lucy felt the stare her future daughter kept throwing at her. She turned to ask her what the problem was but held her tongue at the last moment. What could she possibly ask to her without seeming full of herself ? Ok, she is her daughter but Lily seems to be the same age or maybe older than herself. It wouldn't be that great to scold her when she is the same age as her. The same process of thoughts was happening in Lily's head while the two of them were engaged in a staring match that the whole guild was not-so-secretly observing. It was weird for them too to see what will happens in the future. Lucy will become a mother. To a perfect lookalike no less. But the one who is the more disturbed by all of it is non other than Lucy's partner : Natsu. Since Lily awoke, the pink-haired mage kept glaring at the blond who looks so much like his friend. Something in the girl is off, like she was hiding something from them. She isn't an imposter. She looks and smells so much like Lucy that it is impossible that she's not her daughter. But, as much as he trusted her, he wondered what could possibly be wrong with this girl. When he looked back to the young girl, she turned her gaze towards him and then... She smiled at him. This smile triggered a strange feeling in his guts. He never felt like this before. This feeling towards Lucy's future daughter was a mix of affection and something else he didn't quite understand. Aaaah... Why does everything have to be complicated ? Suddenly, his view of her was blocked by a forming crowd. It seems that the smile she sends to Natsu broke the glass and everybody want to know more about Lucy's daughter coming from the future.

Lily was a bit flustered. It was so weird, being the center of the attention of her guildmates. In her time, she wasn't that important. They were all equals : her, her brothers and sisters as well as all her guild cousins. All type of questions fused from all sides.

" Are you really Lucy's daughter ? "

" Y-Yes... "

" What type of power have you ? "

" Ahem, just like mama... "

" How do we look in your futur ? "

" Huuuu, older ?... "

" What about your father ? "

" … "

" Don't you all see that she's overwhelmed ! " A voice shouted over the others. Natsu was up, standing on the table, and looking ticked off.

" Natsu ?! " Lucy gasped at his reaction, even if she was a little angry herself. Maternal instinct, obviously.

" Hum hum ! " All heads turned towards the master of Fairy Tail. " As much as I would like to know about my destiny, which I don't, I will ask you to not ask anything. Lily is here by accident. She's not supposed to be here, in this timeline, and so any information about her life and our future life could have consequences. Bad consequences. "

The hard glare he threw shuts everyone up. The young girl was embarassed. What the master said was true. She shouldn't say anything about what was about to come. The future is a fragile concept. But, as she felt a fluctuation in the air, she sighed in relief.

It was time. The vortex was opened right in the middle of the guild hall. Lily smiled in relief. They found her as she hoped. Lucy's doppelgänger turned towards her guildmates from the past and proceeded to thanks them for their hospitality. She glanced at Natsu one last time before engulfing him in a warm embrace. She then proceeded to kiss his cheek lightly, stunning him and the audience around them.

" Thank you for defending me, Papa ! " She winked before disappearing inside the vortex once and for all.

Silence engulfed the guild hall before all hell broke out.

" PAPAAA?! "


	9. Bonus day 02 - Plushies

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy as infant in kindergarden. They are in a violent dispute over a dragon plushie that belong to Natsu but that Lucy wants for herself alone.**

* * *

 **Plushies**

" Give it back ! It's mine ! " A reedy voice screeched.

" No ! It's mine ! " A slightly lower voice shouted back.

" MINE ! " They both yelled in unison, four little hands tugging on both sides of the object of their desires.

" For the love of God, you two ! Natsu ! Lucy ! Stop tugging on this plushy right now ! " The kindergarten teacher scolded as she approached the two three-years-old from her watch spot in the courtyard. Her colleague still watching over the other children.

" But it's mine. " Natsu whined. " Lucy stole Iggy ! " He pointed his finger in the little girl face.

" Not true ! It's mine, I found it. " Lucy shouted back, hugging tightly the dragon which name is stitched on its round belly and that she found all alone under the tree.

" I don't want to know about who stole it or not. Confiscated ! " The teacher approached the two toddler and grabbed the plushie out of their little grasp. She then walked away and disappeared inside the kindergarten building.

'GASP'

The pink and blond heads were stunned. Their friend was kidnapped by the evil witch teacher. The children looked at each other for a second before turning away, huffing. They still remembered that the other " stole " Iggy.

…

…

…

" IGGY ! "

Natsu and Lucy bolted towards the entry of the building and stopped abruptly at the threshold. The long and dark corridor that was before them was spooky at best. Lucy looked back at the courtyard. Nobody saw them running to the door. Lucky them. First years aren't authorised to go on this side of the building. Worst than that, no children are allowed inside the building without an adult to monitor them. She looked back to Natsu. He hasn't moved. He was still staring inside the corridor. Suddenly, he turned towards her. She jumped at his hard glare.

" Are you coming or not ? " He asked harshly.

" Where ? "

" Inside, duh ! After all, it's your fault that Iggy was kidnapped. " He puffed out his cheek in annoyance.

" What ?! How it's my fault ?! I just found Iggy under the tree and he was lonely, so I took him with me so he wasn't anymore ! " The blond replied, crossing her arms quite angrily.

It's true that the little dragon had been left unattended under the shadow of the biggest tree of the courtyard. When little Lucy spotted the smiling red dragon sitting alone, her eyes sparkled at the sight of the magnificent creature. She always wanted a dragon but, her father always said that it was a boy thing. She hated this. She wants a dragon.

" He wasn't alone ! I left him there because he wanted to sleep ! " Natsu interrupted her thoughts. " You're just a thief ! "

" Not true ! " She replied back vehemently while crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.

" That's stupid ! "

" Hey ! It's a mean word ! " Lucy gasped, shocked he was using such an innapropriate word in public.

Her remark seemed to stop the volcano that was the infuriated pink-haired boy. He was now staring at her as if she had grown two heads. His blank face translated the absurdity which he found her remark to be. That didn't set well with her.

" Anyway... We should get in. "

" B-But we're not allowed to... "

" So... "

The boy started entering the dark corridor, his steps echoing throughout the wall. Creepy ! Lucy, now alone at the threshold, felt shivers run up her spine and quickly followed the pink-haired boy. She didn't want to be alone at all. After all, if there was a ghost or a monster in hiding and ready to attack them, Natsu would be there to protect her.

The two children slowly proceeded into the creepy corridor. Was it always that dark and terrifying before ? Usually, the tons of children and the teachers make the building feel lively and comforting but, when everyone is out in the courtyard it becomes so scary.

" Natsu... I'm scared. "

Lucy was gripping Natsu's arm tightly. She was looking around constantly, to the annoyance of the boy next to her. What a coward, he huffed in his thought.

The toddler turned his head just in time to find himself in front of a black cloak that looked like one of these horror movies' monsters. One of the sleeves was propped up by a broom but, in Natsu's mind it was a hand that was reaching for him to draw him and Lucy in hell.

" Guuaaah ! "

" Shhhh ! " Lucy put her finger in front of her mouth, signaling him to quiet down. But she was as terrified as him by the dark optical illusion they just met.

Steps were heard from the other side of the corridor. The both of them quickly run through a door which led them into an empty classroom. Out of breath, the children stared at each other. They almost got caught by the teacher. An abrupt sound made them jump. Natsu quickly looked around, but what he saw was better than any teacher or monster in this kindergarten. There he was. Iggy was up onto the highest furniture of the room, only in the reach of an adult sized person. But now... How could they get him down ? Lucy, who had followed his stare at the beginning, was as lost as him. The sight of a stool at the far end of the classroom made her light up with a genius idea.

" Natsu ! Natsu ! Look ! " She pointed to the stool eagerly.

The boy nodded and they walked up to the object of their attention. It was big... and heavy. Even with the both of them, they couldn't carry it and if they dragged it on the floor, the sound would surely attract someone's attention. In despair, Lucy sat on the hard floor with tears in her eyes. Iggy was so close and they couldn't reach him, all because they were small themselves.

" Nnnnggghh... "

Natsu's groan picked her curiosity. The little blond girl lifted her head as the shadow of her companion passed over her. Natsu had climbed on the stool and had gripped the nearest desk. He then proceeded to climb up the followings furnitures. Iggy was so close to him now that he was at his level. He extended his hand, nearly touching the plushie. Lucy was in awe. Natsu wasn't afraid of the heights. She would be utterly petrified at his place. The table upon which Natsu had settled himself, stumbled a bit under his weight. Lucy squeaked in panic before covering her mouth. Nothing was heard from the closed door to her relief. Natsu stabilised himself on the table before trying to reach out to Iggy once again. His fingers brushed against the plushie's belly before descending to grip its left leg. Lucy held her breath for what seemed an eternity as Natsu pulled Iggy into his arms. The two children both breathed out in relief when Iggy retrieved his place at their side.

Natsu slowly but carefully staggered down the intricate course of furnitures. As he put his feet on the floor, Lucy jumped into his arms to hug him and the plushie together. The pink-haired boy smiled before ushering them out of the classroom and the building. After all, they're not supposed to be here. They quickly run past the scary black cloak to the enlightened exit. The sun hit their faces as they got out of the corridor. As they stopped running, the boy and the girl realised what they had just done.

It's a success ! Operation Get-Iggy-out-of-here is achieved !

" Yeah ! " Natsu and Lucy high fived, smiling broadly.

All traces of misunderstanding between them has disppeared. Now they were going to be buddies and play together with Iggy.

…

…

…

" NATSU ! LUCY ! WHERE IS THE DRAGON ?! " The shout of the kindergartener resonated throughout the entire school.


End file.
